Zora's Sexventures
by YellowJacket1
Summary: Zora is learning about the pleasures and desires of her fellow cast members... Rated M for lolicon, voyerism, masturbation and more... Don't like, don't read... Read & Review
1. Make Out

As Zora crawled through the vent system to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, she heard the sound of moaning, as she peered through the grate she could see Chad and Sonny with their lips locked once again. Chad had Sonny pushed up against the wall, her left leg up at Chad's waist, with his right hand gently stroking the skin of her thigh through her tights, then his mouh moved to her ear where his tounge started slowly licking her earlobe.

"Oh Sonny your so sexy" Chad slowly moaned into Sonny's ear, eliciting another drawn out moan from her, he then pressed his lips against and they bothe fell into a deep and hungry kiss. Chad and Sonny were often like this, although they never let out to anyone that they were seeing each other. Then as Zora reached down between her legs she felt that well known wet patch, she often got horny watching Chad and Sonny.

With Zora crawling all around the vent system she knew most of the people's secrets, but cutting into her train of thought was another one of Sonny's passionate moans, then as she felt herself start to dribble down her trouser leg, she began to head back to her dressing room.


	2. Flashback

As Zora climbed out of the vent into her room, she leapt across the room and started searching through her drawers. After about 10 minutes of searching she found what she was looking for underneath some of her white panties. She then pulled out a ten-inch bright electric pink vibrator, she let out a sigh as she slid her fingers across the vibrator's smooth length.

A she stroked the vibrator some more she remembered the day she got the long electric vibrator, it was the day before Sonny arrived to So Random!...

__

She had been crawling through the vents for a while, with nothing interesting going on so she decided to head to Tawni's dressing room (one of two rooms she had visited that day, the other being the broom closet). As she got comfortable behind the ventilation grate, she heard a low whimpering sound, so she quickly scanned the room and soon she found the source of the sound, Tawni was on her leopard print couch, naked with her left hand covering her private region and her right hand massaging her right breast.

_As she pulled her hand away from her vagina, Zora saw Tawni was pulling out a long pink thing and she noticed that the pink thing was buzzing. She then heard Tawni let out a long moan. Tawni the proceeded to push the pink thing back in, then pull it out, the push it in, and she kept doing this getting faster and faster, she started to moan even more. Zora found that she was thrusting her pelvic area onto the bottom of the vent. The she noticed that she felt wet down in her private region so she reached down, to find that she had soaked right through her panties and tights, and the area she had been thrusting on was also wet. Her attention was then drawn back to Tawni, by a small moan._

_Tawni's breathing got faster and faster, and now she was pinching her right nipple, and then she let out a long drawn out screamish moan, then she went limp. Now Zora's tights were soaked through. She then crawled through the vents as fast as she could to get to her small dressing room, she quickly climbed out of the vent, ran to the door and locked it, she the sprinted into her bathroom, and locked that door aswell. She quickly discarded her skirt and tights, she then slowly and timidly touched her wet powder blue panties with her left hand. She slowly started to rub her panties up and down on her opening, causing her to let out a strained whimper. She then pulled her hand away from the area and started to slide her fingers underneath the elastic and pressed her middle finger against the opening, causing her to let out a small moan. She then moved her right hand up, underneath her top, running her fingers across her flat chest, until she felt her hard and perk right nipple, she then lightly pinched it, letting out another small moan, then she bagan to gently twist it, causing her to maon another time. Her middle finger was pressing harder and harder against her opening, until it slipped into her slit, making her gasp sharply, but the surprise was soon taken over by pleasure as she began to wriggle her finger around. She then slipped in her index finger and started to slide her fingers in and out like she saw Tawni doing with the long pink thing, with each pump of her fingers she let out another whimpering moan. She started gasping more and more, letting out moans more and more, her moans slowly growing louder and louder, she could hear the squelch of her fingers entering her vagina. Then she was taken over my a paralysing pleasure her mind was blank, all she could feel was the immense pleasure coming from her vagina, then as her body went limp a clear liquid squirted out of her vagina spreading out over the floor._

_A little while later after she had recovered and got dressed in some clean clothes she crawled back through the vent to Tawni's room. When she looked through the grate she saw that Tawni wasn't there, so she lifted up the grate and slid out of the vent and into Tawni's room. She then proceeded to search for the next 15 minutes until she finally found that long pink buzzing sensation Tawni was using earlier, and after she found it she crawled back into the vent and back to her room._

And so over the past few months Zora had found out all about the pleasures of sex, and she is still learning about them.


	3. Long Pink Fun

As Zora finished reminiscing, she quickly ran to the door and locked it. She then went to her massive armchair, which could easily fit Sonny, Zora and Tawni in it all at the same time. Zora then clicked the switch on the bottom of the vibrator, starting to make it buzz. She then pushed it against her trousers to her private regions, slowly making it go around in small circles gradually applying more pressure. She started to moan as she applied more pressure. She then used her right hand to slowly undo the button at the top of her trousers she then slowly slid the zip down. She then wriggled out of her trousers, and then she pressed the vibrator back on top of her soaking wet pink panties. Next she moved the vibrator up slightly causing her to scream in pleasure as the vibrator hit her hardened and engorged clit, clear liquid soaked straight through her panties and spread out across the leather arm chair.

After a couple of minutes to catch her breath, she slowly pulled of her sopping wet panties, she then turned the vibrator off and gently slid it up her dripping pussy with ease, until the best of 6 inches was in her wet hole. She then pulled off her top so she was in her huge armchair completely naked, her tiny nipples on her developing breasts were hard and fully erect, from the pleasure she had already experienced. She then began to slowly brush over her left nipple with her left hand sending shivers down her spine. Then she moved her right hand from the vibrator and repeated the motion on her right nipple, causing her to gasp with each shiver that shot down her spine. She then moved her left hand slowly away from her nipple, gently tracing a line down her stomach, along her thigh and across her bum cheek, until her middle finger reached her crack. She then slowly pushed her index finger into her tight ass hole, wriggling it around felt like sheer pleasure, and then as her finger caught a slightly more rough area she began gasping rapidly and then screamed out in ecstasy as it sent her over the edge, her body shaking as the shockwaves of joy pulsated through her body. Her pussy was so wet that when she managed to move her hand away the vibrator just slid out followed by Zora's clear love juices gushing out.

After a few minutes resting Zora got off of her chair and kneeled in front of it. She then started to lick up all of her juices savouring the sweet taste. She wondered if other girls tasted this good?


	4. 2 Plans, 1 Night

The cast of so random had just finished rehearsing some new sketches. Nico and Grady had gone off to the canteen for some froyo, and Sonny had gone straight home, so it was just Zora and Tawni in the studios.

Sonny hurried home, she looked at her phone it was ten to four, Chad was meant to be coming round at four thirty. That meant she only had 40 minutes to get everything ready for her plan. She rushed through the door and straight to her bedroom, where she quickly pulled off her clothes for a shower, but before she could leave the room she noticed her toys from early this morning, she took just a minute to relieve the pleasure of just before she left to go to the studios, every rib of her giant 15 inch dildo entering her dripping wet pussy, her screaming Chad's name as she rammed a vibrator up her ass, without thinking Sonny moved her hand to her now wet slit and start to slowly rub her little nub between her fingers. She managed to snap out of her daydream before she got to into it looking at her bedside clock reading 4:05 she quickly put her sex toys away, and then proceeded to the bathroom.

Zora followed Tawni to her dressing room after every else had left, Zora was hoping beyond hope that she could get Tawni to play into her plan. As Tawni walked through her dressing room door she headed straight too her large lie-down couch and flung herself upon it. Zora then walked in gulping down her nervousness, "Erm, Tawni could you help me with something?" Zora asked as sweetly as she could which was very uncharacteristic of her,

"Why would I help you" Tawni stated full of herself,

"Well it's kind of private, and of course your soo beautiful and soo smart only you'd be able to help me" Zora lied as sweetly as she could which made her feel physically sick,

"Well of course" Tawni Chuckled, "But what's in it for me?" Tawni asked, now admiring herself on a hand mirror,

"I'd do anything you want" Zora almost shouted, she knew she'd regret whatever chores Tawni would make her do but Zora was sure it would be worth it if she could get Tawni to play along,

"Ok then" Tawni said as she got up and began to follow Zora to her dressing room.

Sonny had finished drying herself from her shower looking at her bedside clock it read 4:15, Sonny sighed thinking about how quickly she had had her shower. She got up from her large double bed and walked over to her body length mirror admiring her naked body, she noted how firm her breasts looked which accented just how hard her nipples were, looking forward to the night ahead. She briskly walked over to her bedside table and pulled open her under wear draw, she pulled out a pair of red lacy knickers and matching bra and she quickly pulled them on and had a quick look at herself in the mirror, she wanted to look seductive and slightly slutty for Chad but not really slutty or tart like. Again she noted that she could easily see her erect nipples under her red bra, she then gave her breasts a good hard squeeze "If I could fuck myself, I'd just stay in my room all the time fucking my sexy, hot doppelganger" she said to herself. She quickly threw on the rest of her outfit, a dark beige long top/skirt combo and thick black leggings; she liked how you could still see her erect nipples even under her top, but also how it wasn't overly obvious. She looked at the clock that now read 4:22 so she quickly threw her wet towels in the wash, dimmed the lights and got a bottle of wine ready for Chad's arrival.

As Zora and Tawni entered Zora's dressing room Zora closed the door behind them, and locked the door discretely making sure Tawni didn't notice. "So what is it you want?" Tawni asked giving a flick of her blond hair.

"Well Tawni, it's just that lately I've been getting this strange tingling feeling between my legs, and I get wet, but it's not wee, and, and I just don't understand what's going on" Zora said innocently, of course she was lying she understood fully what that beautiful sensation was between her legs, and she just hoped Tawni believed her innocent little girl routine. Tawni was caught off guard by what Zora had just said, Tawni couldn't believe her look as lately the little, innocent girl in front of her had been the object of her burning, perverted desires. And now Tawni had a chance to act on them, all Tawni her think of now was ravaging Zora's lovely teen pussy.

* * *

Rated M for: Lolicon, Voyeurism, Masturbation with Sex, Lesbianism, and Gayness to cum (joke...)

Do you have ideas for chapters or how to improve my fuck filled stories if so, post your ideas in a review!

Note: I may also be working on writing some other very sexual cartoon stories…

As a note/disclaimer I am writing this story in imagining Zora is 16 years old, (the actress who plays her is 15 years old), just as many can tell she is a late onset in puberty.

More to come soon Chapter 5 hopefully up in about a month (and maybe chapter 6 aswell)...


End file.
